blizzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Blizzard Entertainment (веб-сайт)
В этой статье содержится техническое описание сайта. Для просмотра информации о компании см. статью Blizzard Entertainment. ---- URL: http://www.blizzard.com/ Структура Версия 1 и 2 Все страницы статические (одна страница — один файл на сервере). * http://www.blizzard.com/ — Blizzard Entertainment (веб-сайт) ** /news.htm — News (Title page) ** /info.htm — Company Profile *** ./contact.htm — Contact Information *** ./jobopp.htm — Job Opportunities ** /titles.htm — Titles ** /war1/war1.htm — Warcraft: Orcs and Humans (веб-сайт) ** /war2/war2.htm — Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (веб-сайт) ** /war2x/war2x.htm — Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (веб-сайт) ** /warbc/warbc.htm — Warcraft: Battlechest (веб-сайт) *** /bigpix/wbcw2x.htm — Warcraft Battle Chest Screenshots: Two Orcish clans clash on the shores of Draenor. *** /bigpix/wbcw1.htm — Warcraft Battle Chest Screenshots: A Human Conjurer rains down fire upon an Orcish encampment. *** /bigpix/wbcw2.htm — Warcraft Battle Chest Screenshots: Human air and sea units stage a raid on an Orcish refinery. *** /bigpix/warbc.htm — Warcraft Battle Chest ** /diablo/diablo.htm — Diablo Title Page *** ./leoric.htm — Diablo: King Leoric *** ./warrior.htm — Diablo: Warrior Profile *** ./rogue.htm — Diablo: Rogue Profile *** ./sorcerer.htm — Diablo: Sorcerer Profile *** ./diabflic.htm — Diablo opening animation *** ./leoric.htm — Diablo: King Leoric **** /bin/diablo.exe — Exe-file *** /bigpix/leoric.htm — Diablo: The Madness of the King *** /bigpix/albrecht.htm — Diablo: Leoric's son, Albrecht *** /bigpix/d-pic7.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A rogue steps through a portal into the middle of a fierce combat. *** /bigpix/d-pic6.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A mage's staff can be as formidable as any sword. *** /bigpix/d-pic8.htm — Diablo Screenshots: Fire is sometimes the only effective weapon against the undead. *** /bigpix/d-pic1.htm — Diablo Screenshots: Perhaps the rumors are true that these catacombs lead into Hell itself. *** /bigpix/d-pic2.htm — Diablo Screenshots: You will need to master both sword and sorcery to face the denizens of the underworld. *** /bigpix/d-pic3.htm — Diablo Screenshots: The fury of the sky is about to be unleashed. *** /bigpix/d-pic4.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A lone warrior challenges two of the Flesh Clan to step closer. *** /bigpix/d-pic5.htm — Diablo Screenshots: It pays to be cautious when raiding the lair of the Skeleton King. *** /bigpix/d-pic9.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A trio of adventurers face off against the Skeleton King and his undead warriors. *** /bigpix/sword.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A mysterious vision has been haunting your dreams. Perhaps the answer lies within the dungeon... *** /bigpix/d-game1.htm — Diablo Screenshots: A pair of gargoyles gets much more than they bargained for. *** /bigpix/crow.htm — Diablo Screenshots: ??? *** /bigpix/d-game2.htm — Diablo Screenshots: ??? ** /waradv/waradv.htm — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (веб-сайт) *** /bigpix/wa-01.htm — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Gallery *** /bigpix/wa-02.htm — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Gallery *** /bigpix/wa-03.htm — Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans Gallery ** /star/star.htm — StarCraft Title Page *** ./invader.htm — Zerg Info *** ./zurg.htm — Zerg Info *** /bigpix/marine.htm — Starcraft: A Terran Marine with Marauder armor and chain rifle. *** /bigpix/goliath.htm — Starcraft: A Terran Goliath assault vehicle. *** /bigpix/faceoff.htm — Starcraft: A Terran Goliath and a Protoss Templar face off against each other. *** /bigpix/mvp.htm — Starcraft: A Marine and a Protoss have a close encounter. *** /bigpix/sc-game1.htm — Starcraft: Protoss Scouts and Interceptors attack a Terran convoy. *** /bigpix/mgun.htm — Starcraft: A lone Marine guards a hallway. *** /bigpix/s-pic1b.htm — Starcraft: Protoss ships conduct a raid on a Terran facility. *** /bigpix/marines.htm — Starcraft: A pair of Terran Marines investigate a derelict spacecraft. *** /bigpix/s-pic5b.htm — Starcraft: Protoss and Terran forces fight on a desert world. *** /bigpix/oong.htm — Starcraft: A Protoss warrior advances cautiously. ** /support/cd.htm — "Why CD-ROM?" ** /support/serial.htm — "How do I run a serial game?" ** /support/modem.htm — "How do I play over a modem" *** /support/init.htm — Modem Init Strings ** /support/network.htm — What is an IPX Network ** /support/spawning.htm — "What is “spawning”?" ** /support/serial.htm — "How do I run a serial game?" ** /support/modem.htm — "How do I play over a modem?" ** /support/network.htm — "What is an IPX Network?" ** /library/docs/970317wa.htm — Press Room Ссылки на сторонние ресурсы: * http://www.battle.net/ — Сайт сервиса Battle.net * http://www.gamesonline.com/ — Сайт ENGAGE games online * http://www.ten.net/ — Сайт сервиса Total Entertainment Network ** /html/ten__warcraft.html — Описание и краткая инструкция об игре в Warcraft через TEN ** /html/ten__diablo.html — Описание и краткая инструкция об игре в Diablo через TEN ** /games/warcraft/ — Подробное описание и инструкция об игре в Warcraft через TEN ** /games/diablo/ — Подробное описание и инструкция об игре в Diablo через TEN * http://www.mplayer.net/ — Сайт MPlayer.com * http://www.esrb.org/rating.html — Сайт организации ESRB * http://www.slamsite.com/ — Игровое кафе Slam Site Категория:Сайты